Beta Land/Super Mario 3D World
*Concept art shows that Princess Peach's cat form was originally going to incorporate her brooch and Cat characters originally had five fingers instead of four. *The E3 2013 demo didn't have names for the levels. It also placed them in different orders: **"World 1-5" became "World 1-4: Plessie's Plunging Falls." **"World 2-1" became "World 2-4: Really Rolling Hills." **"World 4-2" became "World 6-1: Clear Pipe Cruise." **"World 4-Boss" became "World 3-B: A Banquet with Hisstocrat." It's notable that boss levels were apparently named as "#-Boss" instead of "#-B." **"World 6-3" became "World 6-6: Bullet Bill Base." *Collecting coins originally didn't give points while jumping on enemies did. *The panels in the Really Rolling Hills bonus room had different colors, the Mario button containing a stamp was not in the beta version, the area where the third Green Star is found didn't have a rectangular ? Block, and the level contained Goombas. *Bullet Bill Base had normal trees, later replaced by beanpoles. *The music was originally not orchestrated. *Hisstocraft's brooch was green instead of blue. *The boost pads made a different sound when ran on. *Cakewalk Flip originally had three Stingbies in one section. In the final version, they were replaced with a Ring Burner. *Instead of goal poles getting golden flags when a player reached the top, a small star appeared and moved off-screen. *Captain Toad's character icon was different, featuring him without his adventure wear. It also had a blue background instead of a brown one and his vest was also blue. *There were many differences from the final game in the E3 2013 trailer: **There were no instructions on how to play the game. **Stamps weren't present in any level. **The final score was not presented on the level start screen wipe. **The power-up sound effect used when collecting a Super Bell is the same as when collecting any other standard power-up, reused from Super Mario 3D Land, but with a small added bell jingle. In the final version, the power-up is given a different sound clip, but still contains the old one. **The Color Block room in the trailer had two Green Stars. It looked identical to the Color Block room in Really Rolling Hills, suggesting that the third Green Star may not have existed yet. **Fort Fire Bros. had red lava instead of blue lava. The section seen in the E3 2013 trailer also featured two Fire Bros., while the final product only features one at that part. **Some graphical details in the final product weren't implemented when the E3 2013 trailer was released. *Plessie originally didn't wave to the characters when they dismounted him. *Horned Ant Troopers originally didn't have spiked helmets on their heads. Instead, they just had spikes. *In Really Rolling Hills, one of the ? Blocks turned into a Coin Box; in the final version, only Coin Blocks turn into Coin Boxes. *Princess Peach's main technique was originally going to be fluttering, like Luigi, but was changed to her floating like she usually does. *Whenever Mario transformed into Cat Mario, he would say "Nya Nya", which is Japanese for "meow." In the final version, this was changed to "Meow meow" instead. Also, the sound he made when he scratched was different. *A Banquet with Hisstocrat didn't have any Bowser fireworks in it. *Bullet Bill Base had a lighter sky. *Chargin' Chucks were going in appear in Spike's Lost City but were removed. *The characters did not have angry expressions on their face when they fought a boss. *In Plessie's Plunging Falls, the first Green Star was on top of the waterfall staircase. In the final version, the first Green Star was moved to the boost lift. This level also had more Splounders. *Captain Toad Goes Forth originally had less Biddybuds, having two red ones as well as three multicolored ones surrounding the fourth Green Star, rather than three of multiple colors near the rising platform and five surrounding the Green Star. *In World 6-1, the exit of the coin heaven area was at the bottom of the hill before the first key coin. In the final version, the exit is at the top of the hill. *Snowball Park didn't have any mountains in the background. *When Mario crouched in his cat form, he would crouch normally then do a special Cat move which enabled him to slide. *Mines in Clear Pipes originally damaged the player but could be crossed in spite of this. In the final game, the Mines also send the player backwards, so its destruction is necessary.